A High School Story: Generator Rex Style
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: In this high school, there are two groups: The Pack, and the Providence kids. What happens when these two groups collide? War? Hatred? Spite? Jealousy? Betrayal? Or maybe something else? Circex, Biowulf/Breach, Noah/Claire, Cricket/Tuck, minor Holiday/Six!
1. Physical Attraction

Ok, so I'm extremely nervous about writing outside of my normal category but you'll never know if you don't try right?! *Deep breath* So, here goes nothing!

By the way this is alternate universe where the characters are all in high school and Evos don't exist! The characters are all Juniors!

* * *

Rex sighed for about the hundredth time that day. There was still forty five minutes left of calculus and he was already bored out of his mind. All of a sudden, the door to the classroom opened and in walked Circe and Breach. The two girls were a part of the school's "bad crowd" referred to as The Pack by the students.

Circe definitely fit in perfectly with that crowd. She was always wearing biker boots or leather jackets and gloves. Her jet black hair was dyed red on the ends. She beat up kids for fun and almost everyone in the school feared her. Being cheer captain, soccer captain, and volleyball captain, she was that cool girl that was mean to everyone else.

She had gotten more detentions and suspensions than anyone in the school besides Wolf, the leader of the Pack. She had even fought with the teachers! Plus, there was the fact that they were enemies since Rex was considered the "hero" of the school. He was always standing up against the Pack when they picked on kids.

Breach seemed to fit in with the Pack but no one really knew since she stayed silent most of the time. She only spoke when she backed up Circe. She was basically her lap dog and he could easily scare Breach off. The teacher's voice snapped Rex out of his thoughts.

"Cecilia Jones and Brenda Barker! You are ten minutes late to class! Where were you?!" The teacher, Mr. Callan, demanded angrily. Rex smirked. There were certain teachers who loved the Pack and would never give them a detention, Callan was not one of them.

Circe simple had an annoyed expression on her face, "A) You do not call Breach or I by our real names. B) We we watching a movie."

"That tone just got you and your friend a Saturday detention. Plus another one for ditching school." Callan smirked and handed them detention slips.

"Sorry sir, but I have Saturday detentions for the rest of the month so you're going to have to push yours back a bit." Circe smirked now.

Callan muttered under his breath, "Stupid children breaking the rules…" He handed the two another detention slip and they took their seats. It was just Rex's bad luck that Circe took the one that was behind him. Though he hated the girl, he could not deny that she was rather attractive, and she did make it fairly hard to concentrate with what she wore.

For example, today she was wearing a rather showy orange tank top, EXTREMELY short jean shorts, black leather gloves, and biker boots. He was even more distracted when she lifted up her legs and crossed them on the desk in front of hers. Rex's.

All he could seem to focus on now were her long, skinny legs. Circe smirked at his reaction. Callan had begun his lesson, and once that was done, the world could be ending and he wouldn't notice. So she decided to play with the school's biggest goody- goody.

"Like what you see Salazar?" He turned around to face her. He knew he shouldn't be interacting at all with her, his adoptive parents Dr. Holiday, and FBI agent Six would not be pleased at all. Not to mention his adoptive grandfather, White Knight, a war veteran, would kill him for talking with her.

Before he could say anything, Circe leaned forward so her lips were right next to his ear, "If you ever get tired of that innocent little girlfriend of yours, come find me." She taunted and leaned back in her chair smirking.

"You listen to me you little witch. I love Annie more than anything in this world." He spat out at her. Just then, the bell rang. As he hastily exited the classroom, he saw Wolf beating up his friend, Noah. He walked over to the Pack leader.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" As soon as the bully saw Rex, he dropped Noah.

"Well hello Rex…"

* * *

I know a bit of a cliffhanger, but I tend to do those for every chapter I write. They're also really short most of the time… So, anyways reviews are appreciated and Happy Thanksgiving! Oh and one last thing, if you don't like any character's appearances in this story then I mean change them to fit the character in your head! It doesn't really matter too much what they wear!


	2. Jealousy in the Cafeteria

I don't own Generator Rex!

ihatekoledude- Thank you so much with all your support of my stories! You're awesome!

Alana Fox- Thank you!

doglover1290- Thank you so much!

Celestial Dragon- I just realized she is, but I've already written a few of the future chapters and she's not as OOC as she was in the last one!

* * *

_"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" As soon as the bully saw Rex, he dropped Noah._

_"Well hello Rex…"_

Annie watched with disgust as Circe Jones entered the cafeteria. How could that slut get the attention of every boy at the school?! She had even caught Rex sneak glances at the witch, and Rex was Annie's boyfriend! She decided to take a stand.

"Hey bitch!" Annie yelled, and Circe stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you just call me?" Circe turned to the other girl and had a deadly look in her eyes.

"You heard me right. I called you a bitch." Annie gulped.

"Are you crazy?! She's going to kill you!" Claire said to her friend.

"No she's not! No one's ever stood up to her before! I bet she's too wimpy to even say anything back."

Circe chuckled evilly, "Oh, how cute! You think that you can stand up to me?! Well I've got news for you, bimbo, reputations don't come out of nowhere! The last kid who rebelled against me, well let's just say, he moved into the hospital."

Annie's eyes widened. This wasn't such a good idea…

"Leave her alone Circe." A stern voice said from behind the bully.

"Make me Salazar." She responded, not even turning to face him.

"You really want to fight me? I did just send your leader to the nurse." Rex smirked.

"You what?" A timid voice said behind the two fighting teens.

"Calm down Breach. I'm sure he's fine." Circe quickly silenced the other girl. It was obvious Breach and Wolf had a thing.

"Oh, I don't know, he looked pretty beat up." Rex teased the quiet girl.

"I suggest you shut up Salazar or I'll wipe that smile straight off your face…" Circe warned.

"Bring it." Rex spat. The girl didn't need to be told twice as she flipped and sent a kick straight for his chest. He stumbled back, and she kicked him again. He stumbled again but caught her leg when she attempted to kick him once more. He threw her to the ground and got on top of her. He held her arms behind her back and pushed her face into the ground.

"Losing our touch, are we?" He teased. Just then she kicked him and rolled over so she was straddling him.

"I don't think so!" She spat.

"Not bad…" He murmured as he stared up at the girl he was supposed to detest. But it was rather hard to hate her, when she looked so beautiful. There was something about Circe, other than her looks, that attracted him to her. She was so different. She was not helpless, and dependent on a guy. She was a fiery spirit who didn't mind getting her hands dirty herself.

Then the bell rang, and Circe got off of him while Annie stormed over.

"What is wrong with you?! You so like her!" His girlfriend screamed at him.

"No I don't! And excuse me for standing up for you!" He yelled and walked away. Annie felt anger rush through her veins. This was their first fight ever and it was all that witch's fault. She would destroy her if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Review! I'm sorry for the long wait for updates but finals are coming up so I'm just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from me before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish me luck and try to be easy with me about the length!


	3. Not So Bad

Nope, don't own Generator Rex…

I won't be responding to guest reviews until the stuff I write after winter break since these are pre written so I can focus on studying for finals! Sorry! But I still want to give all reviewers a general thank you!

* * *

_Annie felt anger rush through her veins. This was their first fight ever and it was all that witch's fault. She would destroy her if it was the last thing she did._

Rex sighed as he saw his girlfriend approaching the football field. He had never ditched football practice, but now he was seriously considering it. There were no coaches for any sports teams just student captains and since he was the captain, it would be easy. However, he knew he couldn't since he was quarterback, and his parents would kill him if he did.

"All right team huddle up, so here's the plan-" Just as he was about to continue, he was hit in the back of the head with a soccer ball. It was none other than the captain of the girls soccer team, Circe.

"Whoops! My foot slipped!" She yelled at him, smirking. All of a sudden, Rex began sprinting toward her as she ran away.

"I'm going to get you Jones!" He yelled. Halfway through, he actually realized he was enjoying himself. Circe had made the same realization. She finally reached a dead end and stopped as she saw Rex coming around with the hose used to water the field.

"Oh my gosh, please don't!" She said, half laughing.

"Well you shouldn't have kicked that ball at me…" He smirked.

"Would you believe I was aiming for somebody else?"

"Circe, you haven't missed a shot once since you joined the soccer team and you're telling me that you accidentally hit your number one enemy's head." He smiled. He turned on the hose and sprayed it at her.

"Aaah! I hate you Salazar!" She yelled.

All of a sudden a sour voice sounded from behind them, "Shouldn't the witch be melting?" Rex turned off the hose and turned to face Annie. Circe simply walked away, but as she passed by Rex, she put her hand on his shoulder,

"Maybe you're not so bad Salazar." She then walked away, leaving Rex alone with his girlfriend.

"You didn't have to be so mean." He said to the blonde girl.

"Since when do you stand up for her?" Annie asked.

"Since people are always calling her a witch, but maybe she's just misunderstood!" He stepped away from her reaching hand.

"You're not seriously taking her side? Rex, she's a part of the Pack!" Annie exclaimed.

"So? Do you even know why she's with them?! I know, I don't! So what right do we have to judge her?!" Rex ran back to football practice leaving an even angrier Annie.

* * *

Review! Sorry it's kind of short and for the long wait for the update but finals are coming up so I'm just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from me before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish me luck and try to be easy with me about the length!

Hey there! I have a bit of a challenge for you all! I'll write a chapter fic, that's right a chapter fic with any pairing you like, if you win this!

Now, for the challenge, I want you to write a holiday themed one shot! That means any holiday celebrated sometime in the winter, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, Eid (I know that wasn't celebrated in the winter but whatever), New Year, Chinese New Year, etc.! When you post it, put in the summary of the story that it's for Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge, and PM about it so I know to look! If you want to do this, it must be done by 12/25!

You must include one of these objects as a major theme:

Toilet Paper

Cookies

Blood

Calculator

Ceiling Fan

Grass

Crown

Turducken (You may have to look this one up)

Brush

Teeth

Some of these are really strange, so I hope you can come up with something creative! Now, shows you can do the one shot for include:

Teen Titans

Generator Rex

Winx Club

Level Up

Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5

Code Lyoko

W.I.T.C.H.

Scooby Doo

Young Justice


	4. The Party

I don't own Generator Rex!

doglover1290- Thanks!

Dolpher- Thank you! Sorry it was supposed to be: "I know I don't!" And it's okay! The challenge is meant to be fun, and if you're stressed about fitting it into your schedule, it wouldn't be very fun! That's not what I want at all!

Lara Croft- Thank you! And I'm really sorry you had a bad week!

* * *

_"You're not seriously taking her side? Rex, she's a part of the Pack!" Annie exclaimed._

_"So? Do you even know why she's with them?! I know I don't! So what right do we have to judge her?!" Rex ran back to football practice leaving an even angrier Annie._

"Come on Rex! It's my first ever party!" Noah whined. Him, Rex, Tuck, and Sqwidd were all circled around the lockers. Noah was going to throw a party and the whole junior class had agreed to come.

"Yeah Rex, you know that if you go then everyone will show up for sure! You're so cool! Besides, tonight's Friday, you don't have football! It's the perfect day!" Tuck said.

"And if you take Annie, you might be able to work out all the issues you've had lately!" Sqwidd suggested.

"Ugh, fine." Rex said and began to walk to his bright red car after saying good bye to his friends. He found Annie waiting there, as usual, to ride home with him. When she saw him, she squealed and ran up to him. She quickly kissed her boyfriend.

"How was your day?" Annie asked smiling as Rex opened her car door and she got in the vehicle.

"Good. What about yours?" He asked politely as he closed her door and got in on his own side.

"Wonderful!" They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes as Rex pulled out of the school's parking lot.

Rex decided to break the silence, "So Noah's having a party this weekend. Want to go? It'll be fun. We barely spend time together for fun anymore, it's been weeks since our last real date."

"It sounds like it'll be great! Let's go!" Annie said happily. She was wrong, Rex loved her, not that bitch Circe!

At the party…

"Way to go Noah…"Rex muttered. It turns out that Noah's mom was chaperoning the party and she was quite insistent on everyone playing Bingo. The worst part was that the whole junior class had indeed shown up. Noah would never live his embarrassment down. As soon as his mom left the room to get some milk for the kids, everyone stood up.

"What the hell man?!"

"Yeah! Where's the alcohol?!"

"This party sucks!"

All of a sudden, a sleek and shiny purple car stopped in front of the house. It was none other than the Pack in Circe's car. She was wearing a black leather jacket, biker boots, a red tank top, finger gloves, and black shorts. Everyone ran out there.

"Wolf! Circe! Thank goodness you're here! I thought I would die of boredom!" One kid pushed his way to the front of the crowd as Circe and Wolf smirked.

"Then let's get this party started." Circe opened up her trunk and pulled out some bagged drugs and beer. Rex had never been to a party when the Pack was around but he heard they were hardcore.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on?!" Noah exclaimed, stepping in front of the crowd.

"What's going on is that I was at a bar when I heard that there was a party going on without any drugs or alcohol!"

"Yeah! Because my mom's in there!" Noah defended, but everyone knew he was too big of a goody goody to have those things at his house.

Circe snickered, "You told your mom to come to a party with all of your friends?"

"What do you know?! From what I hear your mom got pregnant at 16 and left you for dead as soon as you were born and your dad didn't give a shit about you!" Noah snapped. He was tired of being made fun of. Everyone gasped, he was so dead.

Circe grabbed his collar and slammed him into the front wall of the house, "Don't you ever talk about them like that."

Noah smirked, "But it's true isn't it Circe? So painfully true…" Circe slammed his head into the wall and he fell unconscious.

Circe turned to the others, "Breach you get his mom out of the house, the rest of you let's get this party started!"

* * *

Review! Don't worry, Noah isn't an antagonist, he just momentarily snapped. Oh, and if you like this story, there's a poll up on my profile about which one of my stories readers like best so vote!


	5. Insecurities

I don't own Generator Rex!

I want to take a minute to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story! Especially reviewers! It means a lot to me!

That said,

Alana Fox- Even I don't know! I guess we'll find out!

Dolpher- I agree! Way to go Noah…Oh, and thank you!

Lara Croft- Yes he did! And I do intend to go deeper into her history and her feelings about it. I also intend to go into Rex's past as well! And of course, I'll keep writing! I'm not going to leave you guys hanging!

* * *

_Circe turned to the others, "Breach you get his mom out of the house, the rest of you let's get this party started!"_

"I can promise you ma'am, I'll make sure that the kids get all of their studying done." Breach said as she practically pushed Noah's mom out of the house.

"Studying?" Skalamander, another member of the Pack asked with a raised eyebrow.

Breach shrugged, "Told her I was a tutor."

As soon as her car was gone, Wolf stepped up, "Let's go people!" Everyone cheered into the house. Rex stayed back a bit. He wasn't fond of the idea of partying with Wolf and the Pack. He then noticed Circe sitting outside of the house, a bottle of beer in hand.

"Not going to join them?" He asked, taking a seat next to her on the ground.

"Wolf's pissed at me for something or the other, so he put me on watch duty for cops." She said, drinking her beer.

"Something or the other?" Rex asked with an eyebrow raised.

The girl next to him chuckled, "I wasn't listening to the lecture he gave about it."

Rex laughed, and then turned serious, "Hey, I'm sorry about what Noah said."

"You don't have to apologize. I can understand where he's coming from. I am a bitch, I would hate me too." The words came out of Circe's mouth before she could stop them.

"Why don't you change?" The one question she had been hoping to avoid her entire life, Rex asked casually.

"I- I don't know." She diverted her gaze to the floor. Looking into his eyes was too much. He had something about him, something that made her want to trust him. That was dangerous, she learned that the hard way.

"You want to tell me the truth?" He asked, staring at the night sky.

Circe sighed, "I'm comfortable here. I'm okay. I'm not alone. But most importantly, I don't care about the Pack. Well, except for Breach. I'm not close. Distance means you're less likely to get hurt."

"You could hang out with my friends and I." He said.

Circe laughed bitterly, "Yeah, they really seem to like me. Noah just told me off, and Annie wants to rip my throat out."

Rex was about to interrupt her but she stopped him, "Face it Rex. I'm not good enough. The girls you hang out with are drop dead gorgeous, and sweet. What am I? Ugly trash that every girl's parents hope she doesn't turn into."

Rex looked at her surprised. Circe was quite surprised herself. She had never told anyone of her insecurities. To them, she was a confident, gorgeous girl.

Insecurities meant weakness so she didn't share them, but that didn't mean she didn't have them. Hell, she probably had ten times more than most girls.

Rex was about to speak when he was interrupted, "Rex? Rex?! Has anyone seen my boyfriend?!" Annie was running around screaming.

Rex looked at Circe, and she smiled, "Go. Have fun with your girl."

Rex smiled and got up, "See ya Circe."

"See ya." She called over her shoulder as he left.

Sighing, she took a sip of her beer, "Alone yet again…"

* * *

Review! Sorry it's so short, but I think Circe and Rex are making serious head way in their relationship, what about you? Also, anyone notice how Annie is always interrupting them?! Grrr….


	6. Mommy's Home!

Don't own Generator Rex…

By the way, I wrote a kind of Rex/Circe one shot so check that out!

Snix7: Thanks so much! I'm glad you love my stories! Your fics are really amazing! Please update My Path to Thievery soon!

Dolpher: I know right?! Nice timing Annie!

Lara Croft: I know! Come on Annie! And thank you so much! Here's the new chapter! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

* * *

_"See ya." She called over her shoulder as he left._

_Sighing, she took a sip of her beer, "Alone yet again…_

Breach didn't like walking the halls alone. She may be a part of the Pack, but it always seemed that the Providence gang found her the easiest to pick on.

"Hey there Bleach!" Think of the devil and he'll show up. And he'll make fun of your skin color too.

"I told you not to call me that." She saw Rex was accompanied by Sqwidd, Noah, and that bitch Annie.

"Aw, didn't hit a nerve did I?" Rex teased.

"Just hit the girl already Rex." Annie smirked.

Sqwidd joined in on the fun, "Yeah, I'm sure she wants to go crying back to Wolf!"

Noah caught on and continued, "Too bad he'll never see you like that, huh? I heard he had eyes for Valentina Cruz!"

Breach felt tears well up in her eyes as she ran toward Rex, hand up ready to punch him directly in the face. But Rex caught her fist.

"Please, I may hate Wolf, but let's face it. He's a cool guy that girls want, and you? You're just a loser outcast." Rex smirked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave her alone?" A girl hissed behind Breach. It was Circe, and she had Skalamander with her.

"Oh, look the trash brought the deformed lizard dude with her!" Rex said, making fun of Skalamander's skin condition. The boy took no offense to it, he was such a freak he was used to people making fun of him.

Circe on the other hand was too distracted to confront him anymore or help Breach. She had told him her deepest insecurity at the party, and now he was waving it in front of the whole world. He had some nerve.

How could he? Better question: How could she? How could she trust again? She should have known better. Hadn't she learned anything? How could she have been so stupid?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Rex dropping Breach's fist and the girl dropping to the floor while tears flowed down her face. Time for Circe to put on the façade again, like she didn't care, like his words didn't hurt, like she was perfectly fine and unaffected.

Circe knelt down to her, "Hey, don't listen to them, they're just a bunch of jerks." She said softly, brushing Breach's hair from in front of her eyes, she turned to the Providence kids,

"And you guys call us bad people. Look at yourselves, who are the evil ones now?" Circe asked, knowing her words would have no effect on the bullies. They never did.

Circe began to get Breach to stand up, but then Sqwidd did something that surprised everyone: he helped Circe get Breach to stand. Once the girl was up, and supported by Skalamander, Circe turned to look Sqwidd dead in the eyes.

She smiled softly, "Thanks."

"No problem." As Circe and her friends tuned to leave he said one last thing to her, "And you know, you're not trash!" Circe smiled and continued walking.

Rex was a mess. Thoughts swarmed through his head. How could he have done that? She had trusted him. Even he knew, that was a rarity. And now he went and stabbed her in the back in front of the whole school.

But, he felt something else swirling in him too. Some foreign emotion. Jealousy.

He turned to Sqwidd, "What was that?" Rex was angry. He was angry that Sqwidd had been the one who had shown her kindness. It should have been him she was smiling at. But no, he had to be a jerk.

"You shouldn't have said that to her man. It was low. Even she has emotions. You hurt her, badly." Sqwidd said and walked away.

"It's ok Rex. He's a loser anyway." Annie rubbed his chest. Rex smiled. Maybe with Circe gone now, he could focus on Annie. Yeah, this was a good thing. Good riddance to that witch! He didn't know her that well anyways! He put his arm around Annie's waist and led her out. He would take her to a nice dinner tonight. Who needed Circe anyway?

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Circe sighed. Breach had fallen asleep after an hour of crying on Wolf's bed and Skalamander had left. Wolf's dad was always out on business trips so they didn't have to worry about his parents. She stood at the back of his room while he tucked Breach under his blanket.

"Wolf, I need to talk to you." The leader of the Pack nodded and followed her outside. He shut the door.

"You know she likes you, right?" Circe asked.

Wolf sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah."

"They were teasing her about it today. Said she wasn't good enough for you."

"Well, what do you want me to do Circe?!"

"Tell her how you feel Wolf! It's obvious you like her too!"

Wolf sighed, "You think I should?"

"What have you got to lose? You know she likes you." Circe said smiling.

"I guess you're right, thanks Circe." Wolf smiled at his friend as she turned to leave.

"Oh, and Wolf?" She called over her shoulder, "You might want to stop staring at Valentina's ass, it's quite noticeable."

With that, she left. Wolf smiled, Circe always seemed to be the one to slap some sense into him.

GRGRGRGRGRGR

Circe got off of her black motorcycle, and opened the door to her home. She lived alone most of the time since her adoptive mother spent most of her time in other countries for work. In fact, she hadn't seen her 'mother' since sophomore year, it had been one and a half years.

It wasn't that she missed her mother figure. No, quite the opposite. She still remembered the bruises and cuts on her when she went to school. Her friends always asked her what they were from. What was she supposed to say? Oh, my adoptive mother beats me for her own sick pleasure?

No. This woman had given her some form of a steady life, a home, food, clothes, a motorcycle, but most importantly she had money and never stopped Circe from using it. The girl wasn't willing to throw that away for anything. She could deal with a little pain.

So when she saw her adoptive mother sitting on the armchair in the family room, she froze.

"Black Night?"

"Call me mother dear." The woman smirked and pulled out a purple rope with a knot at the end.

* * *

Oooh, bet you didn't see that coming! Yep, Black Night's Circe adoptive mother! And we saw a Sqwidd-Circe-Rex-Annie love square thing begin to from, and that'll become huge in the future! You'll also see more Breach/Wolf and Pack friendship! Anyways, review!


	7. A New Friendship and A Confrontation

Don't own Generator Rex!

Please check out my other GR story, Operation RAPTOR! I know many of you may not like Noah/Circe, but maybe I can open you up to it?

OH MY GOODNESS! Thank you so much for all of amazing reviews! It totally made my week! You guys are awesome, I love y'all! *Tear, tear* I hope this update is good, and you enjoy it!

**An important point, review and you shall be rewarded! Since you guys did so good last chapter, I decided to lengthen the chapter by adding the first half! Keep it up!**

Dolpher- Lol, I don't think I'll burn her just yet, but hold on to that idea!

Alana Fox- Yes, Circe's mom sucks!

Snix7- You are friggin amazing! That's all I have to say!

Lara Croft- Glad you liked the chapter! And that I could surprise you! And, in this story, I'm going to say she has a motorcycle!

Anonymous- Thanks! And I love Circex too! They're a lovely couple, there is so not enough of them on this site, nor in the show! And I'll definitely think about it, but I just have so many chapter fics going right now plus school, it doesn't look like I'll be able to write anything extra! I'm barely keeping this story updated!

Guest- Here's some more!

Nikki D- Here's chapter seven! Hope it meets your expectations!

Guest- Thanks! I saw that there weren't many AU Circex fics out there, so I decided to go for it! Here's the next chapter! And thanks, I'm starting my first book so we'll see if I make it! Haha!

* * *

_"Call me mother dear." The woman smirked and pulled out a purple rope with a knot at the end._

Rex sighed, this class was really boring. He looked around the room for Circe. She wasn't there.

But, she was there last period. Did that mean she was skipping class?

That was a new low, even for the goth girl. The door opened, and in came Circe, late as usual. Apparently, she didn't skip class.

Rex felt his eyes widen at who the girl walked in with: Sqwidd.

"This is usual for Circe, but Samuel? Late?"

Sqwidd responded at the mention of his real name, "Yes, sir. We were working on a project together."

Mr. Gatlocke raised an eyebrow, "In what subject?"

"History!"

"English!"

Both of the late students called out simultaneously. The teacher sighed.

"You're lucky that I like Circe, now sit down." They nodded, and took seats next to each other as the teacher began to lecture again.

They exchanged glances, and started silently laughing. Rex didn't like this, since when were Circe and Sqwidd friends?

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Breach had known Circe for a very long time. They had been friends for years now, and she would be lying if she said that she hadn't noticed the scars on her friend's arms.

Breach remembered those marks very clearly. Back in fourth grade when Circe had first been adopted was when they had started popping up. But it had been at least a year or two since they had last shown on her friend's skin.

It was like one month, the scars just stopped showing up. But for the last few weeks, they had popped up yet again.

Circe said nothing about them, but one day while the soccer team was practicing, Breach decided to finally confront her friend.

"Alright team, great job today! Don't forget we have practice on Wednesday!" Circe called out, and her team left.

"Hey Circ, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure Breach!" She walked over to the bleachers and began taking her cleats off.

"Um, well, I was wondering if you were okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine, why are you asking?"

"Stop lying."

"What?"

"You're lying to me, why?"

"I am not lying to you."

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind explaining these?"

Breach grabbed the bottom of Circe's shirt, and lifted it up a tad revealing bloody burn marks on her abdomen.

Circe quickly swatted her best friend's arm away. What was she supposed to say? Her mother took an iron to her last night when she was drunk? She couldn't tell Breach. She couldn't risk it. She had to deal with this alone.

Circe shrugged, "I accidentally dropped my straightening iron, and it hit me."

"Circe-"

She was interrupted, "Look Breach, I really got to go, but I'll see you later."

"This is not over!" Circe just kept walking until she reached her bike.

She wanted to tell her friend so badly. How scared she was. How angry she was. How hurt she was. How alone she felt.

But that was the problem, she didn't just feel alone, she was alone. This was her problem. Nobody else would be able to help her. And, even if they did, it would just make her life worse. She would never go back to her old life. Hopping around from family to family. She could deal with a little pain. A few painful words.

"Welcome home, you little whore." And she felt all alone again.

* * *

Review!


	8. Dreams Of a Better Life and An Iron

Don't own Generator Rex!

Thank you to Snix7 for helping me plan my update schedule! She's the reason why you get this update so soon guys!

A very kind user convinced me to continue writing so I decided to not take a break! Amazing what readers can do in a single day!

**Chpater dedicated to Lara Croft, Dolpher, and Alana Fox who have reviewed since the beginning! You guys are awesome!**

If you have spare time, and find yourself bored, check out my other GR fic, Operation RAPTOR! Romance, crime, corruption… Plus it's AU, so if you like those, check it out!

THANK YOU! So many reviews! Totally made my day! You guys are truly amazing!

Dolpher- I agree! And thanks, here's the update!

Alana Fox- She really is! You're going to hate her even more after this chapter!

Snix7- Momma really isn't happy at all! And, I was kind of inspired by Trigon in Titans AU for her character, could you tell?

Lara Croft- Thanks! I'm glad that you like the story! And, I really do agree! This fandom really does not give Circe enough attention! She's my favorite GR character! As for your reviews showing up late, guest reviews have to be moderated first so they take longer to show up!

TheOneWhoLurksInTheShadows- Thanks! And, Circe's real mom kind of makes an appearance in this chapter! Key word being kind of!

Legend's Fighter- Many people seem to hate Black Night in this fic as well! You guys are going to detest her after this chapter! We'll see what happens with Circe, Sqwidd, and Rex eventually! :) I'm glad I managed to keep you guessing!

Pam2- I respect your opinion, and thank you for review! Your first concern was with length, I'm sorry that you think my chapters are short but that doesn't affect the quality of the actual story. The plot and characters are most important. And, I do have twenty other stories going and a life outside of FF so I don't necessarily have the time to write you guys ten page long updates. Your second concern was Circex. I'm not going to rush into that though the two will end up together in the end. There has been no show of genuine love growing between the characters besides attraction and a tad bit of friendship, and throwing them into love would spoil the story completely. Thanks for your opinion, and concern! Oh and one last thing: If you don't like the story and you find it boring, don't read it! I appreciate criticism, but really! Why read the story if you don't like it? You're just torturing yourself! Once again, thank you for your review!

* * *

_Rex didn't like this, since when were Circe and Sqwidd friends?_

Tears welled up in Circe's eyes as an excruciating pain erupted in her abdomen.

"Beg me to stop you little piece of trash."

"Please stop." Circe whimpered.

The whip came back down on her leg, and Circe let out a scream.

"Aw, did that hurt?" Black Night smirked.

The room fell silent for a minute. This was bad. Very bad.

Circe felt an agonizing pain on her leg. Her skin was scorching, and crying for freedom. Tears rolled down her cheeks. The pain momentarily weakened.

"I made these irons specially for you, what do you say?"

Circe felt fear bubble inside, her mother was burning something into her skin.

"What do you say?" Black Night yelled this time as she stuck the iron back down.

"Thank you Black Night." The girl forced out through sobs.

The woman smirked, "Call me mother dear."

With that, she dropped the iron down onto Circe's leg once more, and an agonizing scream rang out.

The pain weakened again. But Circe's tears did not, they kept coming.

"You should get some sleep, we wouldn't want you to be tired at school tomorrow, now would we?" Black Night's voice mocked as she went to her downstairs bedroom.

Circe just lay there, refusing to acknowledge that this had happened to her. She felt so weak, but didn't everyone deserve to be weak every once in a while? Even one of the strongest girls out there?

Sometimes she imagined her mother was with her. Not this monster of a fake mother, no, her real mother.

She liked to imagine that her mom was there, and she actually loved her child. Like she was there, stroking her daughter's hair. Telling her everything was going to be ok.

And, if Circe believed enough, she could sometimes even see her mother's face. Sure, she had no idea what her mom really looked like, but she could imagine.

She saw a beautiful woman with kind eyes and the softest smile. She felt caring hands embracing her.

And Circe did just that, she believed, saw her mom for a few minutes, and snapped back into reality. It was the only way she could survive, through this made up image of her mother.

After lying in her imaginary mother's arms for a while, the girl struggled up. She climbed up the stairs to her bathroom, and stared at the mirror.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. All across her right thigh down to her calve was the word 'whore' burned onto her.

How the hell was she supposed to hide this?

* * *

Review! Remember to check out my other story Operation RAPTOR! Please? For me?

Oh and more action will come in future chapters of this story!


	9. Secrets Unravelled

I do not own GR!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE! UPDATES WILL BE MORE FREQUENT FROM NOW ON** when I finish some of my fics that I don't like or the ones I adopted!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! You guys are some of the BEST reviewers ever! Please keep it up, and I will literally be the happiest girl in the world!**

So, a lot of people are concerned with the Circex! I don't want to rush it so you're going to have to give it some time, but you'll see it starting to sprout this chapter!

**Remember, I have another story out there, Operation RAPTOR, if you guys are interested! Give the pairings a chance!**

Snix7- Thanks! Love you too! :)

MoonGirl1155: Thanks! You're awesome! You need to do more Circe fics! I love the past you set up for her!

Dolpher- Again, I don't want to rush into it, but this chapter the roots for the Circex will be set up! Oh, and thanks as always!

Alana Fox- I know! I'm so mean to Circe in this story! Um, I don't think VK and Black Knight will actually ever meet! You'll see what I mean! I intend to completely throw around Van Kleiss's character!

Nikki D- Of course I'll answer the question! This is going to be a "love square" sort of thing in between Annie, Rex, Circe, and Sqwidd! You'll see! Thanks for reviewing!

Lara Croft- Haha, yeah pinching sounds less painful than cutting yourself for some reason! Black Night will not burn, but karma will come around! As for her mother, she's not coming in really, but you'll see what happens! Thanks for the lovely reviews! And, I agree, thanks Snix7! Oh, and as for your review on my TT story, you could never bother me honey, thanks for reminding me to update! :)

Pam2- It's okay. Like I said, don't want to rush the Circex. Thanks for the nice review. And, I'm sorry, but I've tried writing M fluff fics before, and it doesn't work for me. I'm really sorry. I think MoonGirl1155 is thinking about writing one.

fin1- Um, I don't really have an exact answer to that question! I think the thing is that Circe's just hoping and dreaming that her mom would love her, and was a great person. Tough question!

Guest- I'm sorry the update time was so long! I got lazy! And thank you!

Guest- Here's the next chapter! As I said before, updates will be more frequent from now on!

Whew! That was a lot of reviews! On with the story now!

* * *

_All across her right thigh down to her calve was the word 'whore' burned onto her._

_How the hell was she supposed to hide this?_

Circe took a shaky breath in. Everything would be fine. She took every precaution to make sure no one would find out.

She wore sweatpants and a T shirt today to school to make sure no one would notice her 'burn', and that there wasn't too much pressure on her leg.

But that also set off consequences. Circe Jones was not someone who was known for modest clothing, and a low profile attitude. The fact she was acting so different drew attention itself. She had to do something to make them think everything was the same as always. So what did she do?

She cut class.

Callan hated her anyway, what could one more miss do to her? It wasn't like she an A student who was expected to attend every single class. So she went to watch part of this new scary movie that was out. She didn't really get much of it since she only went for half an hour.

She quietly opened the door to the school building, and was met with the sound of utter silence. Class was still in session. Good. The last thing she needed was people.

The girl headed toward her locker, and began to shove books into her backpack. One slipped out of her grasp and hit her right leg. She gasped as a fiery sensation trickled through her lower body.

It felt like someone was stabbing her right in the middle of her burn.

She looked left, and then right. No one was there, and her leg was really hurting. She slowly lifted the part of her sweat pants covering the burn.

What harm could come from one look?

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Rex sighed. Today was just not his day. Callan was going on and on about some Russian Revolution, Annie would not shut up about whatever it was she was yapping about, and Sqwidd.

Well, Sqwidd was just sitting there being his usual chill self. Which ticked Rex off even more. He didn't even understand why he was mad at the his friend, but boy did he know that if he didn't get out of there, he would end up strangling someone.

"Mr. Callan, may I go to the restroom?"

"Aren't we a little old to be taking pee- pee breaks Rex?"

"I know sir, I just forgot to go at break."

The teacher sighed, "Alright. Make it quick."

"Thank you Mr. Callan." The boy left the classroom as fast as he possibly could.

He walked down the eerily silent halls. It was really creepy with no one there.

Rex let his thoughts wander for a while. Why was he so **different** lately?

It seemed like he was always angry at something.

Like today, he could understand why he was mad at Callan. The man was going on a fifty minute lecture about something that didn't even matter to modern life.

He could even understand his annoyance toward Annie. The girl did have a tendency to forget there were certain things that she didn't need to share with him.

But Sqwidd? Why the hell would he be angry with Sqwidd?

True, it was a misconception that him and the other boy had a super tight relationship. The two were more acquaintances, who occasionally hung out.

The guy never really bothered him. He mostly just kept quiet, and provided back up with beating up kids. He was always calm, and the kind to go with the flow. Most everyone liked him, after all, it was hard to hate someone you barely talk to.

But, somehow, against all odds, Rex managed to hate Sqwidd. How? He didn't know? Why? He didn't know.

The only question he had an answer to was when.

And that disturbed him, because the answer to that question was when-

Rex stopped as he heard a soft gasp at the turning to the lockers. He remained hidden behind a few of the lockers, and peeked his head out a little to see what was going on.

It was Circe. She was just standing there. There was a discarded book on the floor, and she looked like she was about to cry.

His eyes widened at what happened next. She pulled up the leg on her sweatpants a little, and there was something horrifying all over her leg. It was some kind of a fleshy wound, and it was huge. But, the worst part was that is spelled something.

_It spelled whore._

Before he could himself, he was approaching her, "Circe?"

"Rex? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Uh oh! Confrontation!

So, I hope we see how the Circex is starting to lay out! Until next time,

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Just so you know this story will mainly be following Circe, and her journey, and the Circex relationship eventually! Oh, and aren't you wondering what the answer to Rex's when question was?


	10. New Relationships

I do not own Generator Rex…

…Yeah, I don't have a valid excuse for the long wait…

But, on the bright side, expect more frequent updates since I finished the stories I don't like to focus on this one!

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER! Keep it up for quicker updates!**

This chapter is dedicated to TheOneWhoLurksInTheShadows! Thank you SO much for giving me the push to update! I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

Thanks to MoonGirl1155, Lara Croft, Dolpher, Alana Fox, Snix7, TheOneWhoLurksInTheShadows, kiss2lips, Nikki D, takara410, and Guest for reviewing last chapter!

MoonGirl1155- Lol, thanks for reviewing!

Lara Croft- Thank you! You're amazing!

Dolpher- I know, I know, I'm evil! Anyways, thanks for the review!

Alana Fox- You're right, she's awful! Thank you for reviewing!

Snix7- Lol, I know, I don't feel like logging in all the time! Thanks for reviewing!

TheOneWhoLurksInTheShadow- Lol, it's okay! Here's the update!

kiss2lips- Thank you! Here's the new chapter!

Nikki D- Thanks for reviewing!

takara410- Thank you! Here's more!

Guest- Thanks! Hope you like the chapter!

Guest- Thank you! Here's the update!

* * *

_It spelled whore._

_Before he could stop himself, he was approaching her, "Circe?"_

_"Rex? What are you doing here?"_

"I was going to the bathroom. What the hell is on your leg?"

Circe sighed, damn, she was stuck.

"Look, it's none of your business." She tried to push past him, but he just grabbed her arm.

"It is now, unless you want me to tell the principal. I don't think this will stay very secret then."

Circe scoffed, and looked around, making sure no one else was there.

"Fine, I'll tell you a little bit, and you will take this secret to your grave. You will not tell anyone, got it?" Rex nodded.

She continued, "Well, my mom, she adopted me when I was young when my real mom walked out on me. My new mother isn't the nicest woman in the world, and I don't think she exactly likes me. Now, you promise not to spill?"

"Wait a minute, that was nothing. I want a real explanation."

Circe rolled her eyes, "That wasn't a part of the deal." She began to walk away.

Rex turned to face her retreating form, "You need to talk to someone Circe."

The bell rang, and students began pouring out of classrooms.

"Yeah, but why should I tell _you_?_"_

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Rex really wanted to punch something right now, and his girlfriend not having the ability to shut up was not helping him.

Couldn't Annie tell something was upsetting him? Shouldn't she ask him if he wanted to talk? Did she even care about him at all?

Of course she did, Rex quickly snapped out of it. He was getting distracted for absolutely no reason at all. He hated Circe, why was he so concerned about her? He offered to talk to her, she refused, he did his part to help. His morals were safe.

But, her words still bothered him.

_"Why should I tell you?"_

_"Why should I tell you?"_

_"Why should I tell you?"_

He didn't know why, but he didn't want her to hate him. He wanted her to confide in him. He wanted more with her, but why should he?

They were complete opposites, his family was perfect, and he was headed for success. She even admitted that her life was falling apart at the very weak seams.

"Rex?"

"Yeah Annie?"

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" He looked up. The oranges, and pinks all melded into one, swirling restlessly, wildly.

"Yeah."

The girl beside him sighed, "I miss this. You and I, just sitting here, alone, in peace."

He should be loving this, he was in most senses. He was spending time with his girlfriend who he loved. They were watching a gorgeous sunset, a very romantic pastime, but something was off. Something, though very small, was wrong.

He just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Rex?"

"Annie?"

She looked up into his eyes,

"I know we said we would wait, but I want to- I want to take the next step."

He jerked back in surprise,

"Are you sure?"

She bit her lip, and nodded. His response was gently bringing his lips to hers. And just like that, all doubts were erased, he knew he loved this girl, with him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his went around her waist. He lifted them both up, while her legs wrapped around his middle. Rex began walking up to his bedroom.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Circe opened the door to Wolf's room.

"Hey, I got your text." She said as she went to lounge on her friend's bed. Wolf was rummaging through his closet.

"Thanks for coming, I asked Breach out."

Circe shot up, "What?"

"I asked Breach out."

"Like, on a date?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

Circe smirked, "That you finally grew testicles? Yeah."

Wolf couldn't help but smile, "Shut up."

"Well, looks like Skally owes me ten bucks."

"Skalamander bet against me?"

"Nah, he just thought it would take you four years, I bet it would take you three."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Anyways, I called you so you could give me some tips?"

Circe raised an eyebrow, "Wolf, the local womanizer is asking someone else for advice on girls?"

"Look, you know Breach is special."

"Alright, so when is the date?"

"Tomorrow night."

"The biggest thing is to just be yourself. Breach is your friend, she likes you for who you are."

Circe got up, and stepped toward him, "But, I know Breach, and she loves you. She admires you, and she will take anything from you, even your asshole-ness. So, this is your warning, do not treat her like another one of your whores."

Wolf nodded, and Circe fell back on his bed.

"So, what are you going to wear?"

He shrugged, "I was hoping you could help me with that as well."

"That is the one thing that I cannot do. You should ask a guy, have you tried Skalamander?"

"Yeah. He's not picking up his phone."

"Well, I know someone who might be willing to help, how desperate are you?"

"Very."

Circe nodded, "I'll give him a call."

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

"Hey, I need to ask you for a huge favor."

"What's up?"

"Well, Wolf finally found his balls, and asked out Breach. He's a little confused about to wear, and he needs a guy's opinion so I was wondering…"

"If I could help out? Sure. Could you make sure he doesn't kill me though?" The guy on the line chuckled.

Circe smiled, "No guarantees. I'll text you the address."

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Sqwidd knocked on Wolf's door.

"Come in!" He opened the door, and entered.

Wolf immediately got up, and walked towards him.

"What's he doing here?"

"Calm your tits, he's cool." Circe's voice stopped him.

"But, he's a part of Rex's gang."

"Would you get over it? I said he's cool." Wolf turned to Circe, and nodded.

"So, you need help with clothes?" Sqwidd asked awkwardly. He knew Circe's friends didn't trust him, and they had every reason to. Rex was an asshole to them.

"I don't need anything from you." Wolf scoffed.

Circe rolled her eyes, "Just show him what you were thinking about wearing."

Wolf sighed and held up a light blue, formal shirt, and jeans.

"He wants to show he's genuine by showing her his nervous side." Circe explained.

Sqwidd nodded, "I get that. But, what she's saying is that you want to be real with her, right Wolf?"

Said boy rolled his eyes, but nodded.

The other boy continued, trying not to show his own nervousness, "Well, then you have to be the real _you_, and no offense, but that's not a nervous, shy guy."

Sqwidd walked to the closet, and picked out a red t-shirt. He tossed it to Wolf. The boy looked at it, and then at the person who gave it to him.

"I-I guess you're right, thanks."

"No problem, man." Sqwidd smiled. Wolf nodded.

Circe inwardly smiled, and got up, "Well, I think I'm going to go get some coffee, anyone want to come with?"

"No thanks." Wolf called.

"I'll go." Sqwidd shrugged.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

"I'm serious." Sqwidd smiled.

"No way." Circe laughed again, and took a sip of her coffee. They were sitting in the park, just hanging out, looking at the night sky.

She recovered from her fit, "You are not telling me Rex Salazar, poster boy of perfection used to be Goth. He does not have the balls for that."

Sqwidd sighed, "Yeah, well, he used to be a very different person."

Circe looked at him, "What happened between you two?"

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

Another sigh, "When we were in middle school, things used to be different. I never knew Rex too well, we were always just… friendly. But, back then, when him, Noah, Cricket, Tuck, Noah, and I used to hang out, things were different. We would just have fun, it wasn't a clique. And then, in high school, he met Grace and Annie. He became obsessed with popularity."

"I wasn't his friend anymore, I was just another loser to him."

Circe nodded, "But, you remained loyal to him."

Sqwidd nodded, "Yeah, all of us did." He smiled, "So, how did the infamous Pack meet?"

She smiled at the memory, "Actually, Breach, Skalamander, and Wolf met first. They were all assigned a group project together in the first semester of fifth grade. Then, during the second semester, Breach saw me getting picked on by a few guys. She wasn't strong enough to get them to stop, but at the end of the school day, she introduced me to the others. Wolf automatically liked me, and he taught me how to defend myself. He basically made me who I am today."

"Wow, I never realized how close you two were."

"Yeah, that's why it means a lot to me that you helped him today. So, thank you."

"I wish I had friends like yours."

"Considering Wolf didn't kill you today, consider yourself his friend…" She paused,

"And, I like you too."

"Really?" They were moving closer together, their faces inches away from each other.

"Yeah."

"And, I like you."

With that, their lips met. They tasted each other, and searched each other's mouth. His arms winded around her waist, and hers found their way up to his neck.

When they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes,

"Hey, Circe?"

"Yeah, Sqwidd?"

"You want to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Don't worry! I swear this is a Circex fic! Promise!

**REVIEW!**


End file.
